


A Flame in the World's Night

by rainydayphotos



Category: Orange is the New Black, Sherlock (TV), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Multi, Poetry, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayphotos/pseuds/rainydayphotos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of love poems from multiple fandoms. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Charles to Erik

You are the sea in a storm; turbid.

Every wave on your body is a scar

Of unspeakable suffering.

I have kissed and touched every crest and every trough,

But I cannot mitigate your waters.

Long after the clouds have dispersed, the tides remain.

I am the foolish man who has tried to hold you in my hands,

But you always slip between my fingers.

I am left waiting on shore for you to return,

You always do,

But never in the same form.

Not you, nor I.

I am the cotton mouthed man who has drowned numerable instances (I count each one

before I sleep, before I wake),

But still, I swim.


	2. From Piper to Alex

I do not hate you, except that I fucking hate you.  
I go from wanting to kiss the night in your hair and the crescents of your brows  
To wanting to destroy every single tunnel you dug into my life.

You were once an autumn breeze,  
A tremor of change in a colorless landscape of repetition.  
But you have done to me what winter does to maple trees.

You have abandoned me in this unlivable purgatory.  
I can’t forgive you,  
I can’t forget you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Piper seems to be a fan of Pablo Neruda, this poem is inspired by and borrows from his poems - Love Poem XIV: Neruda's Sublime and I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You. If you haven't already, read them! They are infinitely better than this one lol.


	3. From Sherlock to John: A Romance of Neurotransmitters

I am a polymath of unparalleled intelligence whereas

You are rather average, both in capabilities and execution.

You are an adequate doctor and soldier without the impending threat of knighthood.

You are not a criminal mastermind; you are not a puzzle waiting to be solved,

You are a simple man with simple wishes.

It is illogical that I should be fascinated by your personal history and idiosyncrasies.

It is without reason that I should desire to be in close proximity with you always,

When interactions with others end in either mild irritation, at best or resentment, at worst.

So tell me Dr.Watson, why do my heart palpitations increase in your presence?

Why do obtrusive thoughts of you plague my pristine palace?

Why do I feel elation and motivation with every penetration?

Perhaps, the answer is in the chemistry.

 

Suspect #1: Epinephrine, or what the neophyte calls adrenaline.

Known associate of the fight-or-flight response and feelings of arousal.

In our profession, epinephrine is aplenty; the thrill of the chase.

Perhaps, it is a misattribution of arousal.

 

Suspect #2: Serotonin.

Known associate of anxious moods, obsessive thinking, and aggression.

When levels are high, I am calm and reasonable.

When levels are low, I am obsessive and aggressive.

Perhaps, this is a chemical imbalance.

 

Suspect #3: Dopamine.

Known associate of sleeplessness, loss of appetite, motivation, and euphoria.

I am intimately acquainted with dopamine.

Cocaine would be an insipid white powder if it had nil effect on dopamine reuptake.

Perhaps, I am substituting one drug for another.

 

No, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable,

Must be the truth.

Denial is an asinine man’s game.

John, you have been taught in the science of deduction,

What can you deduce about me?


	4. Chess for Two (A Tragedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Erik to Charles

I placed the pawns in rows,

the rooks in the corners,

the knights and then the bishops,

it wasn’t until after the white queen was set

that I realized

I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pamela August Russell's Tea for Two (A Tragedy).


End file.
